<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adjusting by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123756">Adjusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an adjustment for Boromir to be one blanket-wrapped lump among others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Beside" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After many days of solitary travel, sleeping rough and seeing no one, it was an adjustment for Boromir to be one blanket-wrapped lump among others.  He'd become used to the cries of night-birds, of trees rustling--now he would have to do the same for the hobbits' murmurs, for Gandalf's and Gimli's stertorous snoring.</p><p>He drew closer to Aragorn's bedroll, craving the other man's warmth and company.  Aragorn, roused by his movement, smiled sleepily and shifted to allow Boromir room.</p><p>Eased by Aragorn's acceptance, Boromir tucked himself beside the other man, and let the comfort offered gentle him into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>